Camp Rock at Twilight
by starfishie11
Summary: When Mitchie Torres goes to Camp Rock, she meets the mysterious popstar, Shane Gray. Mitchie tries hard to uncover his dark secret. What Mitchie Doesn't relize is that the more she hangs out with him, the more she's putting herself in danger.
1. The Begininng

**A mix of Twilight and Camp Rock**

**Camp Rock with a Twilight Plot**

**This will be a little bit different from Twilight because the characters in CR doesn't really smush with the characters of Twilight very well. So prepare for differences!**

**A/N: Yay! This is my 1stfanfic!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Camp Rock!**

Ch. 1: The Beginning

My father drove me down to the local airport to fly me off to Canada for a music camp called Camp Rock. He was gonna go vacationing with his new girlfriend, Lacey and I didn't want to be there to interrupt. My mom was going to cater the camp, so I figured, what the heck? I might as well join in. I saw pictures from the Camp Rock website. It was always so cloudy there. I've spent every two weeks of summer in Seattle with my mom, Connie, but Camp Rock was nothing like that.

Before my flight departed, my dad said, "Mitch, you don't have to do this."

"But I want to do this," I lied.

He gave me a hug and said, "Say hi to Connie for me." as the announcer lady said, "Flight 307 to Ontario, Canada now boarding." I went up to the gate and smiled at my dad. I knew he was holding back tears. I waved and went through the gate to the plane.

--

As soon as I got off the plane, I saw Connie waiting for me, with open arms. "Nice to see you again, Mitch." She said, hugging me. "Trust me," she said, "You'll love Camp, I catered there last year and the kids were having so much fun."

I smiled, for my mom. She was excited to go. I was too, but I'll be the new girl everyone stares at all day.

We went inside Connie's van and drove off. An hour of sitting in that catering van makes your butt hurt.

"Remember Brown Cesserio? Our neighbor from a long time ago?" Mom asked when we parked the van in the Camp Rock parking lot.

"I think so," I said.

"He's the Camp director here," Connie said, "and Jonathan**(A/C:OC)**is coming too. Do you remember Jonathan? He was the one from the reservation."

I said, "Yeah, I remember." as I jumped off the van, "We used to make mud pies together."

Mom and I went off to get our cabin and load the food into the cabinets in the kitchen. After that was done, I ran off to the opening jam.

Dee LaDuke gave us an announcment giving us tips and whatnot about the camp for Newbies like me. Then the exciting part happens, "...and we have special guests coming in," Dee said to the crowd. I looked around and saw girls fixing their hair and straightening their shirts. Obviously, they already knew. "Connect 3 will be helping us work up on our music skills!" Dee said. The girls shreiked. Oww...that hurt.

I saw the limo pull up in the back. Out came 3 beautiful boys that any girl would like to have for a mate. They were different, but the same in a way. There was one with stright brownish hair. He was very muscular. Then came out a curly haired guy, he was leaner. Then came out a guy with straight, black hair. He was more boyish than the others. For half a second, he caught my eye and then looked away.

Then before I could think about anything else, the opening jam was over and kids were swarming around. Was I staring for that long?

I bumped into a girl with curly brown hair. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't see you." I said.

The girl said, "It's okay. I'm Caitlyn." There was something about her that was something like Connect 3. She had that something that catches your attention. Her voice was like windchimes.

"Hi, I'm Mitchie." I said.

"I saw you looking at Connect 3."

"Really? I thought every girl was drooling over them."

"Oh, they are. But I can tell you're new. I can give you a tour."

"Sure," I said as Caitlyn grabbed my wrist and pulled me toward the first building. Her skin felt icy cold. She must not've been wearing gloves today. It's cold here.

Connect 3 was coming toward us and Caitlyn waved. I blushed and looked away. When I looked back, they were here already.

"Hey guys," Caitlyn said, "I want you to meet my friend, Mitchie."

"Hi," I said shylly. "Hey," the three guys chimed at the same time. They introduced themselves and then Nate said to Caitlyn, "Don't forget the meeting."

"Oh, please." Caitlyn said, "why wouldn't I miss it?"

"Okay then," Nate said, "Just reminding you." He kissed her good-bye and then left with the other two. Shane looked at me before he walked away.

"So you together? You and Nate?" I asked when the boys left.

"Yeah," Caitlyn sighed happily. "let's get on with that tour, shall we?"

--

**Told you it'd be different! This chapter isn't very long. Sorry for the shortness. I'll post more soon!**

**CHARACTERS (If your confused)**

**Shane=Edward**

**Mitchie=Bella**

**Nate=Jasper**

**Jason=Emmett**

**Caitlyn=Alice**

**Ella=Rosalie(the nice version)**

**Brown=Carlisle**

**Dee=Esme**

**Connie=(female version of)Charlie**

**Jonathan=Jacob**

**Tess=(Female version of)James**

**Peggy=Victoria(Tess and Peggy are best friends)**

**and many more I cannot think of right now. There will be more characters. Like OCs and stuff.**


	2. Searching

**A/N: Hola Folks. Time for Ch. 2!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…just ideas!**

Ch.2: Searching

So after Caitlyn finished the tour, she told me about Connect 3, since she knew them so well while walking back to my cabin.

"…and Jason's with Ella. Ella's like my sister. Ella and Nate were born from the same mom, so they're actual siblings." Caitlyn continued.

"What about Shane?" I asked.

"Oh," Caitlyn said, "he's single. Actually, he's been single. He never had an actual relationship with anybody. He doesn't date."

I just nodded. "Hey, you better get to your next class, you're gonna be late." Caitlyn said. I looked at my watch. She was right.

"Thanks Cait!" I said as I ran off.

-----

When I entered the classroom, I saw that Shane was the instructor for this dance class. A gush of wind blew behind me and Shane looked like he was in pain. He was just sitting there. How can something suddenly hurt?

I sat down in an empty space on the floor. There were no chairs

Someone close to me tapped my shoulder. I turned around and saw a beautiful black haired girl. Her hair flowed

"Aren't you Michelle Torres?" the girl said, "I'm Ella Johnson." She stuck her hand her gloved hand out for me to shake. I did. Her eyes were a golden honey color.

"Mitchie, actually," I said, "You must be Nate's sister."

"Yeah, I am."

"How did you know my name?"

"Last year Connie talked about how you should join the camp and stuff. And I saw you walking with your mom."

"Oh." I said, "Well, nice to meet you."

"You too."

Shane stood up to get the boom-box working and a few girls whispered. He looked at me for a split second almost glowering. I saw his irises. Coal black.

Finally a pop-ish hip hop song came on and Shane told us to stand up.

"Follow me…if you can." He said with a smirk. He showed us a complete choreographed dance. I tried to keep up, as well as some other students.

One dancer, Andy, he tripped, skidded a bit, and started bleeding. Everyone was at his side at once. I don't like the smell of blood. It was like rust and salt. I tried not to think about it and breathed through my mouth. I glanced around and saw Ella put a hand on Shane's shoulder and mouth something at him what looked like, "No Shane." Shane had a wide-eyed look.

"Someone take him to the nurse!" He suddenly yelped. Two volunteers helped him up and took him out, dripping with blood. Then a mop came across the floor and cleaned up the blood. Thank goodness.

"Okay," Shane said looking at his watch, "Class is over. You're dismissed."

I was one of the last ones to walk out. I hid on the outside of the wall, trying to listen in. "That was close wasn't it?" Shane's voice said.

"More like very!" Ella said, furious. "Why didn't you just go with Jason and I while we were in Oregon?!"

"I-I'm sorry." Shane said.

"Wait 'till Brown hears this. Then you'll be sorry."

They both walked out the opposite side door. I wonder what that was all about.

I walked around the lake about one and a half times, thinking about what they said. On about the 2nd round, I heard a guitar strumming. It was Shane sitting on a fallen tree cut in the shape of a bench. He was playing a song I've never heard before. He suddenly stopped and turned around to look at me. I pretended that I was walking and just so happened to look at him. Phew…

Dance class the next day was just going over that same routine and Shane telling us on how to improve on the moves. **(A/N: That kinda rhymed! LOL! Im**_**prove**_** on the **_**moves**_**. Anyways, back to the story.) **And after class, Shane went to that same spot.

But the day after that, Jason filled in for Shane. And the day after that, and the day after that, and the day after that…

Shane wasn't at his usual guitar spot either.

I bumped into him one day in the midst of his absence. "I-I" I stuttered, "I didn't see you there. Sorry."

"Just watch where you're going." He spat coldly, glaring as he walked away.

I planned on talking to him demanding what his problem was, but he was still absent. Everyday, I waited for him, anxiously looking at the door. But it would be Jason running in to tell us what kind of bird he saw while walking here.

I just gave up after that.

Until one day Shane walked through the door for dance class.

"Hey guys," He said, "I'm sure Jason taught you well. Let's see where you are."

And then, he winked at me. ME.

That's when I saw his eye color was a golden color.

--

**OOOH!!! Dun dun dun...**

**What will Mitchie say to Shane????**


End file.
